Shadow Over the Touched
Redstone Vault ---- ::This is a somewhat large natural cavern, filled with long stalactites, many connecting to stalagmites to create hourglass-shaped pillars of stone. Water gathers in pools in several spots in the cavern, and the sound of dripping water is constant, as is the cool, even temperature. ::Two small structures with green copper roofs and redstone walls have been built in the cave, with a larger one near the center, and the ruins of several canvas tents can be seen scattered about. Two large, hooved animal skeletons can be found near the walls of the cavern. One tunnel heads off towards the east for a few feet before sloping vertically, while another slopes much more gradually upward and to the northwest before ending at an ivy-covered wrought iron gate. ::''Currently the cavern is deserted and eerily quiet. ---- Ester is sitting on the ground, leaning up against a pine barrel. She looks quite depressed, her expression forlorn as she stares up at the far wall of the deserted cavern. In a small area of the cavern, in box defined by tied cords and posts, a loud buzzing noise erupts into the air, and in an instant, Duhnen stands where there was nothing. He steps forward and over the cord, out of the defined area for inward teleports, his eyes sweeping about the otherwise silent cavern. Ester catches sight of the movement and immediately jumps to her feet landing in a defensive position, hand reaching for the pouch on her belt. She blinks and slowly relaxes as she sees the familiar face. "Duhnen," she gushes in relief and offers him a small smile. The Seamel turns his attention to Ester, returning her smile with one of his. "Ester, it feels so..cold here," he comments, closing the distance in a blink of an eye to stand before her. "I believed what you said..but it's a whole other matter of seeing it for myself." "Aye," she replies with a sad nod. "People still are coming and going but it's mainly to get things and see what's happening. "As you can see right now. It's not much. I expect we will have some sort of meeting soon." She sighs, "With whomever is interested of course." He rests his hands on his lips and looks slowly about the cavern. "I spent much of my time here, before I married. It's sad to see it go. It'll never be the same in here." Ester glances around and shrugs, "Well if there is one thing I've learned. Never say never. Things are so uncertain now. Who knows it may come back. It's just that right now people don't feel safe here anymore." Duhnen nods slowly at that, conceding the point. "So what were you doing here? Enjoying the quiet, perhaps?" He turns to seat himself on one of the nearby rocks, settling in with a sigh. Ester nods, "Aye that. And just waiting." She shrugs a little and settles back down against the barrel. "In case anything happens I guess. Not sure what to do right now." "I'm likely going to take the mark," Duhnen states after a long moment, looking to Ester to gauge her reaction. Ester is silent as she takes in this information. She nods slowly, "Aye. I'm not surprised." She forces a small smile, "You have to do what you think is best for you Duhnen. I have confidence that you'll do it for the right reason." Duhnen sighs quietly and nods his head, chuckling quietly. "I remember when it used to be just me, Ester. I'd get myself into trouble, sure, but it would only be myself who'd have to suffer the consequences." "Yeah. You're situation is pretty different then mine," Ester replies in a quiet voice. She chuckles but it comes out a little strained. "I wonder what would happen if I showed up in front of Zolor now... So hey Zolor good buddy. Let's let bygones be bygones and forget about everything huh?" Duhnen thinks on that, considering Ester. "If you wished..I could see, Ester. Perhaps things could turn out like that. Things have changed, apparently. But would you really take the mark as well?" "If I was free to be Ester again I'd consider it," she replies after a moments thought. "But otherwise I'll just have to continue on the path I'm on." She shakes her head, "Whatever that is..." "They declared you Touched, which isn't illegal anymore," Duhnen replies at that, nodding his head slowly. "Still, I don't know. It's up to you, Ester. I'll do as you ask me." "Well I suppose it can't hurt to ask," Ester replies. "Though I don't want you to get in any trouble. I wouldn't want you to get dinged for potential aiding and abetting a criminal. He may think you know where I am, or are in contact and that may not bode well for you. But I suppose if you could manage from a 'What if?' point of view or something." "I certainly don't know where you're staying. We've run into each other by coincidence," Duhnen answers with a small shrug. "And, with you being able to move around instantaneously by will, there's certainly not much I could do to detain you." Ester lets out a genuine laugh, "Aye true, true." She rubs the back of her neck, "I do have to say that ability is pretty darn useful when one is on the run. I'm glad I took the time and sweat to learn it." She grins, "I've also developed some useful disguise techniques as well. Painful and morbid but useful." "What's painful are some of the odors you manage to cloak yourself in," Duhnen teases with a small smile. "Still, let me know, and I'll do it." Ester grins, "Well for example. I could break your nose and heal it crooked. Burn your face and only heal it to a scar..." She chuckles, "Still want to?" "I'll be having my face burned soon enough, or whatever they fully plan on doing," Duhnen shakes his head and grunts. "Not looking forward to the process overly much, but, hey." "Well let me know how it works for you then..." She trails off as she ponders that thought, "And see what you can find out about this legion. The more we know. The better off we'll all be." "Perhaps he'll even invite me into it," Duhnen chuckles dryly. "Imagine that. I look for a peaceful life and I end up getting drafted. That'd be a funny thought. Once Surrector hunting Shadow, then mage using it." "Well it wouldn't be that different. You became Surrector so you could protect us," Ester states. "You could do the same thing now." "Yes. I could," Duhnen nods his head slowly at that, dragging a hand through his hair. "Nice and overly complicated. I don't remember when things were simple, do you?" He smiles over to Ester. Ester shakes her head, "Maybe a really long, long, long time ago." She rubs the back of her neck, "Speaking of the past. I took a risk and went to see Duke Oren. Not as Ester of course." She smiles, "Though through our conversation he came to an understanding of who I actually was. It went well. I now...well...I as 'Iaila Glass' is now his personal healer and has residence at Glittering Bear. Thought you should know. We came to an good understanding for both of us." "Mm, interesting," Duhnen murmurs, focusing on Ester and frowning slightly. "Does he know what happened when he was injured by the arrow? When you saved him? How did he take it?" "I did not give him the details, we spoke more around the topic then directly about it," Ester returns. "If he suspects he isn't saying. If he suspects that I am actually touched then for whatever reason he does not seem to think it pertinent to our relationship now." "Would probably be best to not directly mention it, then, which is as you were doing," Duhnen nods in agreement. He looks towards one of the houses, considering it. "I stayed in one of these for a while, once. It was comfortable.." Ester follows his gaze and nods, "Aye Connor stayed in that one with his caretaker. It is really nice." She scuffs her heel into the ground, "We'll have to make sure that no matter what happens these stay maintained. Or at least that's what I think we...whoever 'we' means now." She sighs a littles, "Sahna and I had a bad row. She's not happy with me. Not surprised really I guess. She didn't like what I told her...and wouldn't tell her...which was probably the worst of the two." "I didn't think Sahna's been happy with you for a while," Duhnen replies with a shrug, looking back at Ester. "Likewise with me, though we got along well enough when I stopped by to speak with her the other night." "I think it comes down to her wanting to be in charge or something," Ester says quietly. She shakes her head, "No one is really in charge...or was in charge." She lets out a long sigh and scuffs her heel again, "Oh I don't know...maybe I'm just going crazy. All I've been doing is following the wishes of...ah never mind. I'm sorry I can't really talk about it right now. Just know Duhnen that there have been things happening...that I've found myself involved in. I suspect it will come to light soon enough and then we all will understand." Duhnen Seamel shrugs a bit at that. "Doesn't really matter. I've learned that I don't find out most things until the last second, as is. I just stay busy at home until those times, anyway." Ester grins a little, "You always take this in stride don't you Duhnen. I appreciate that. Sometimes I wonder just what I would have to do to really piss you off." He laughs in some amusement at that, winking towards his friend. "Kick me in the shin, maybe. I never did quite like that. That'd be a good start, at the least." Duhnen extends a leg in her direction, as if in offering, before lowering it again. Ester grins and lifts her foot in mock preparation for a good kick. She laughs a little, "Well just know as soon as I hear of something, a meeting anything I'll let you know." She grimaces a little, "And then you can tell Sahna if you want. She seems to think I told her she's not wanted in whatever happens with the Luminary. That's not what I was trying to tell her. It's just a matter of her not assuming that only she knows and can say what is best." She looks down and scratches her knee, "There's different powers at play right now. Things are changing. I figure we can go along with it and see. All I know is that it will not be how it was as painful as that might be." "Things are always changing, if anything," nods Duhnen. "I mostly just want everyone to be safe, if anything. Though Light if i know how to make that happen." "Good question," Ester replies with a small shrug. "If I ever find the answer I'll let you know." She smiles a little, "I have some things that need my attention. I need to pop out and make sure that all the artifacts are safely stowed and nobody is freaking out. It was good to talk with you." "As it's always good to talk with you," Duhnen replies with a warm smile to Ester, nodding his head. He stands from the rock and gives a stretch of his legs. "Stay in touch, somehow." "Oh you know me," Ester returns with a sly smile, "I'll find a way." She stands herself, takes a good look around and states emphatically, "Alright. Let's get on with it. Good bye Duhnen." Her eyes close and she murmurs something under her breath. The sound of buzzing fills the air, she wavers and disappears from sight. ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs